Good Chemistry
Good Chemistry is the eighth episode of the first season, and eighth overall of LEGO Hidden Side. It was released on December 11, 2019. Official Description It’s not a cannon, it’s a negaton pulse conversion beam. And don’t call it a haunted bottle – it’s an Erlenmeyer flask… with a big ghost in it. This LEGO Hidden Side adventure has an epic lab battle, an unexpected plot twist, and some very cheesy pick-up lines. You’ve been warned – now press play! Plot J.B. is scrambling around her lab to find objects while Parker and Jack are asking her questions. Finally, she shows them a Soul Artifact, an Erlenmeyer Flask that Jack calls a "bottle," much to the dislike of J.B. She warns them to not touch it, but Jack gets too close to the flask, bumps it, and releases Dr. Drewell. The mad scientist begins attacking the Ghost Hunters, and they take cover. When Dr. Drewell destroys the glass to the Negaton Pulse Conversion Beam, J.B. allows Parker to use it. She is able to get it into position, but Dr. Drewell snatches it away from her and begins possessing other items. When Dr. Drewell steals Jack's phone, he demands him to get back into his bottle, and Dr. Drewell and J.B. correct Jack at the same time. Suddenly, J.B. and Dr. Drewell stare at each other blankly. He then complements the NPCB and both begin to flirt with each other, much to the dislike of Parker and Jack. Dr. Drewell then explains that he fights for Lady E. and believes his scientific knowledge is being wasted on her plot. After much confusion on what was going on, Jack asks about who Lady E. is and Dr. Drewell informs them that she took over the Hidden Side and plans to take over Newbury. He also tells them that the Boss Ghosts were gathering Soul Essences for her and need the light next Blood Moon. After hearing mysterious noises, he tells them that they must stop her before leaving. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *Dr. Drewell - Paul Ganus *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Dr. Drewell *This is the first episode to end on a cliffhanger. *This is the second episode were Spencer doesn't make an appearance. **This is also the second time where Douglas sleeps through the entire episode. The first was "Potty Mouth." *When Dr. Drewell said that J.B.'s Negaton Pulse Conversion Beam was "Wunderbar," it was German for "wonderful." **Parker also said "Auf Wiedersehen" to Dr. Drewell, which is also German for "Goodbye." *It is revealed by Dr. Drewell that Lady E. has taken over the Hidden Side at an unknown point of time and now wants to take over the Human world and that she needs soul essence and the light of the next Blood Moon, which is supposed to take place the following night. Gallery Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’05”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’12”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’07”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’13”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’18”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’36”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’23”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’49”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’43”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’56”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’08”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’04”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’18”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’26”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’33”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’37”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’49”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’55”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’59”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’09”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’14”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’19”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’39”.jpg Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Youtube videos Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2019 episodes